


Something About Oceans

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Help me decided where to take it, It's unfinished, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Alternate Universe, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story I started all the way back in 2015 that is currently unfinished. I cannot promise it ever will be but I wanted to post this tiny snippet of it to gauge if there is any interest at all. I am not a writer by any means but trying  to tell stories eases my anxiety. Please be kind. :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Something About Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started all the way back in 2015 that is currently unfinished. I cannot promise it ever will be but I wanted to post this tiny snippet of it to gauge if there is any interest at all. I am not a writer by any means but trying to tell stories eases my anxiety. Please be kind. :)

The slight chill of an early winter had just set it. Warm air bellowed from the vents in Darcy Tomlinson-Styles’ childhood home. She sat quietly in the front room, next to her father’s grand piano, silently watching the corners of the windows fog up. The moisture built slowly but not one droplet went unnoticed. Much like the demise of the relationship between the two men she loves most. It happened gradually, and each time they pushed each other away, Darcy looked on with tears in her eyes and a helpless feeling in her heart.

Darcy was in a trance, only to be pulled back to reality when she heard a soft voice say, “Mum, you alright?”

“Hey Olls, I’m okay. Come sit.” She replied simply.

“Okay” he said softly.

Oliver, or Olls, as he was known to most was a mere fourteen years old but mature beyond his years. He was incredibly intuitive and Darcy decides it is something he picked up from her dad, Harry. Harry’s perceptibility was on point in all of the right ways. Always conscious of the little things, like saying people work with him rather than for him, or back in the days of One Direction when he changed the lyrics in Little Things to “and your perfect to me” and sent the fans into a frenzy of adoration.

Oliver walked slowly over to his mother and sat down on the window bench. He hesitated as he thought about wrapping his mother into a hug. His intuition was sparked, as per usual, and he could tell she wasn’t “okay”. He decided against the hug and thought maybe just talking would help.

So he asked, “Mum, would you tell me the story of Grandpa Louis and Grandpa Harry? The real story.” He added.

Darcy has told Oliver the story of her parents many times before. Though each time she cleverly avoided the bad parts. The parts that, to this day, tug so hard at her heartstrings she is sure one will snap. But, Oliver is fourteen now, putting him two years older than she was when she began noticing the droplets filling the space between her fathers. The space that ultimately became an ocean that separated them for good.

“Yeah Olls, I suppose I could do that” she replied coolly. Even though the lump in her throat and the pang of pain in her chest were telling her brain to say something different entirely.

“Okay” Darcy sighed. “Where do I begin?”

“Well, how did they meet?” Oliver supplied.

“You know they met at the X-Factor Auditions Olls” she responded. 

“I know I know, but I want to hear the whole story again. Start to finish.” He said with a slight smile spreading across his face with the last word.

“Okay okay” she huffed slightly. “It was 2010.” 

#

Louis Tomlinson was a bright eyed eighteen year old stood in the seemingly endless queue for the X-Factor auditions in Manchester. Beside him, his girlfriend Hannah motioned to a young lad being interviewed not far from where they stood.

“That kid just looks like he can sing!” Hannah exclaimed.

“Yeah, they’re interviewing him, so he’ll probably make it though.” Louis responded, looking downward.

“Hey now, none of that! You’ve got this Lou, you’re incredible!”

“Thanks. The pressure is just setting in, getting a bit nervous if I’m honest.”

“Don’t worr-“ Hannah began to say but a producer took that moment to approach and ask Louis for an interview. 

~


End file.
